Seeing You Again
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Half Moon has been waiting for Jay's Wing for a long time. Now she has been given a chance to see him once more. But she, along with Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, are about to figure out why Jay's Wing always disappeared and why he was not able to return to them. (Cover image made by Falconface)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Remember me? I'm the one who's writing that other Jayfeather story, 'Clearing the Fog'. Yeah, yeah, I know, I should be working on that, but this is a story that I wanted to do for a long time. JayxHalf is one of my favorite pairings. So yeah... Anyways, on with the story.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

Half Moon sat inside the cave as the howling sound of the wind blew upon the outside of their mountain home. Although the cold snow and wind froze the outside of the mountain, the cave inside remained warm, from the body heat emitted by the cats that lived in there. In every corner of the cave, cats pressed up against each other, trying to warm up their bodies and be as comfortable as possible. This act kept them all warm, and gave a sense of homeliness as they comforted each other in the cold weather. But Half Moon had none of that. Instead, she sat in one of the dark tunnels, far from the others, and watched as her tribe mates enjoyed each other's company. Although she was offered to join them, she refused every single one, not because she didn't want their company. But because she wanted the company of someone else. She wanted the company of the one she loved the most. The one who was once again was gone.

"Oh, Jay's Wing…" She said sighing. "…how I miss you so much."

It has been moons since she was appointed Stoneteller, and a moon since Jay's Wing left. Although Jay's Wing believed in her capability to lead the tribe, for her leading a tribe was more difficult than she had thought. There were now more responsibilities for her to do, and everyone now looked to her for the answer to their questions.

It was a stressful job and a tiring one too. Although she had support from some of her tribe mates, what she really needed was the advice of a cat she knew could help her in a time like this. The cat who always knew what to do and wasn't afraid to try new things. The cat who showed strength and bravery, and love and care. The cat she was in love with… The cat she promised to wait for…

"I'm still waiting…but when will you come back?" She said sadly. Her heart was filled with sorrow for her longing, but she knew that it would soon be rewarded if she continued to wait. She knew he'll never betray her. She knew that he will come back. The only question in her head was on how long it will take before he comes back.

"Stoneteller?"She heard some say. Although they were close friends, Dove's Wing still called Half Moon once in a while, just to put the tile into good use. She was so busy with her own thoughts, that she didn't notice two cats approach her. Turning her head to the side, she saw Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar standing, and giving her worried glances.

"Are you alright?" Dove's Wing said padding closer; with Lion's Roar close behind. "Were you thinking of him again?"

Sighing, Half Moon nodded her head in reply. "It's just that I miss him."

"I miss him too. I haven't seen my brother for a long time, but he'll come back." Dove's Wing said as she sat next to Half Moon. "He misses us too and his heart would tell him to return."

Half Moon smiled at what she said and nodded. Dove's Wing's words were comforting and it did help fill the empty feeling in her heart. But for some reason, her head wouldn't believe what she said. Although her heart said he would return, her thoughts said otherwise. It reminded her of the first time he disappeared and the grief and sorrow she felt. What if… What if he never returned?

"Yeah…" Lion's Roar said, sitting next to Dove's Wing. He was younger compared to the two cats, but it never fazed him to hang out with them. He liked having talks and going on hunts with them, and all three had become close friends. "…I never met Jay's Wing, but from the stories I've heard, I think he is a great cat. Like he is the cat who told as to go to our new home in the mountains, and thought us how to hunt here. When we needed him, he always helped us, so I'm sure he'll come back."

Half Moon grinned at the young cat and nodded. She remembered of the times when she was younger, not that she was that old, and the times she played, in the old territory, with Jay's Wing. The fun times they spent with each other. The happy feeling she felt when she saw him again. The soft touch of her his fur against hers. Those were the happiest times in her life, and she wished to relieve them. If not experience them again.

But her smile was soon replaced by a frown, when she remembered that he wasn't there and that it has been moons since the last times they saw him. She knew she made a promise, but she also knew that they may never see each other again.

"I just wonder where he is now. Does he feel lonely too? Is he thinking about us?" Half Moon asked, wondering where Jay's Wing was and what he was doing on his journey away from the mountains.

"Oh, he does miss you. As much as you miss him." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

Half Moon jumped in surprise as her fur stood up. 'Who was that?' She thought. 'I never heard that voice before. Has someone entered their mountain home without them noticing? If so, then how did they get in here?' All these thoughts swirled in her head as she, and the other two cats, turned around to face the source of the voice.

Squinting her eyes to see through the darkness, she saw who was speaking to them. Standing deep in the cave was a scrawny tom with blurred gray eyes. He had almost no fur, but had small patches of them all around him. He stood there watching them with a calm expression, but one could easily see that he was somewhat bored, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Who are you?" Half Moon questioned, positioning herself in a defensive stance and preparing to strike if needed. As far as she knew, he was an intruder, and intruders were not welcomed unless they stated their business. Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar did the same, and positioned themselves on her left and right. While the cats, which were resting in their nests, didn't seem to notice the commotion.

"My name is Rock…" The cat said. "…and before you try to kick me out, I would like to say something that might spark your interest."

"What would that be?" Half Moon asked, not wanting to play his little games.

"I could take you to Jay's Wing."

Those word alone lit a fire in her heart, as she heard something she wanted. To be able to see Jay's Wing again would mean the world to her. But why should she trust him? What if he's lying, so that he could trick them?

"How could we trust you? Jay's Wing hasn't been seen for many moons. For all we know this is a trick to fool us." Dove's Wing hissed, giving the cat angry glances. Although she too wanted to see her brother, trusting an unfamiliar cat was dangerous.

"Besides, what do you mean by take us to him?" Lion's Roar questioned. "Why can't he just come to us?"

"So many questions, always with the questions." Rock said annoyed. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust myself either. But if you want to see Jay's Wing, you would just have to trust me."

Just as he said that, as bright light filled the tunnel. It was blinding and intense, which forced the three cats to close their eyes and look away. As they did, Rock turned around and padded towards the bright light.

Half Moon, who opened her eyes and soon adapted to the brightness, saw Rock's silhouette walking toward the light.

"Hey wait! Come back!" She said before racing of towards him. The light was still blinding, but she followed the scent to catch up to him.

Dove's Wing, worrying about her friend's safety, raced close behind. She followed the scent and was soon behind Half Moon.

This left Lion's Roar standing there, as he watched the two she-cat's race off. Being left with no choice but to follow, since he was afraid that there was no time to call for help, he raced of and was soon behind them.

The three tribe cats walked through the bright light, careful to watch their step. But as they padded through the seemingly infinite void, they started to feel tired. Their eyes tried to close themselves as their body felt weak.

Half Moon tried to stay up, but her body was denying her request. She slowly went down, her legs giving up, as weariness drifted through her. The last sight she saw before falling asleep was Rock looking down at them before turning around to leave.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it, then let me know in the comments and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, and welcome back to another chapter of this story. I don't have much to say so lets just go to the story, so that I could stop wasting your time. XD**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 2**

Half Moon's eyes shot open as she finally woke up. Her head felt terrible, making it impossible for her to think and concentrate on anything. While her entire body felt sore. She started to wonder what the bright light was all about when she noticed that it wasn't there anymore. Rock was also gone. 'What happened?' She though as she begun to stand up. She had no clue what had happen, and was slightly confused about the weird light and cat. As she begun to stand, a weird feeling came upon her paws. Instead of the hard and cold stone of the cave, her paws touched the soft warm feeling of dirt. Looking down to confirm it, she was surprised to see that it was dirt beneath her paws. She immediately looked around, to make sure she wasn't imagining it, she saw lush green leaves and tall trees.

"W…what happened to the cave?" She asked to herself, as she continued to scan around. She saw that she in the middle of some clearing, which was surrounded by bushes and tall trees from a far. Wherever she was, it was clear that they were not in the caves or mountains. Looking above her, to see the clear open sky, through the trees, it was clear that she was no were near the mountains.

As she continued to look around, the groaning sound of Lion's Roar attracted her attention to the two cats that came with her. Looking behind, she could see both Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, waking up from their sleep. They tried to stand up, but their bodies felt steep, so Half Moon decided to pad towards them and help them up.

"Ohhh….." Lion's Roar groaned as he stood up. His muscles hurt from every move he took, but he manage to fight of the pain and stretch off the stiffness he felt. "…what happened? I feel like an eagle fell on top of me."

"Same here." Dove's Wing said as she stretched and looked around. "…what did that bald cat do to us, using his fancy light show?"

"Well I'm glad you two seem alright." Half Moon said, seeing no injury in them.

"Yeah, me too. Anyways, where's the weird cat, and what was the bright light all about?" Lion's Roar said, as he surveyed the land, only to notice that everything looked different.

"Ummm….where are we?"

"Yeah…" Dove's Wing said, as she saw the trees and bushes. "…this isn't the cave. Unless we somehow manage to bring trees in here, which I doubt."

"Alright, we know where were not, but the questions still remains. Where are we?" Lion Roar said as Half Moon begun moving to the edge of the clearing and looking through the forest.

Looking at the area, it reminded her of something familiar. Yet she couldn't tell what was so familiar about the place. The scenery seemed to match something in her memory, while the scents of plants reminded her of a time long lost. But what was it?

Growing curious, she decided to search around. So she continued to pad forward, moving through the forest and admiring all the plants. Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, deciding that they should stick with their leader, followed close behind.

Half Moon's nose took in the scents that were all familiar to her. But she wondered why they were familiar. They didn't have any of these scents in the mountains, since a lot of the plants here wouldn't be able to grow on the mountains. So why were they so familiar? Her eyes looked around, seeing the tree trunks and brambles that covered the forest. Seeing the beautiful flowers the bloomed above plants. A small memory lit up as she saw this, and with every step, the memory got closer. She continued to walk, when she suddenly caught an unforgettable scent. That was when it hit her.

She immediately raced towards the source, her heart racing, as excitement flowed through her. Her legs took her as fast as they can, as she weaved through obstacles and jumped over everything that blocked her way.

Her two companions gave her a confused look, seeing no reason for her sudden excitement, before racing after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Lion's Roar cried out as he tried to catch up.

"Yeah, slow down! What's got you excited anyways?" Dove's Wing said, as she followed her friend.

"We're here! I can't believe we're here?" Half Moon cried out in joy, making her two friends even more confuse.

"We're where?" Dove's Wing asked, not sure that she understood what Half Moon was saying.

"Here!" Half Moon said as she suddenly stopped and smiled at the view in front of her. The two cats stopped and had their mouth hanging in awe at the sight.

Right in front of them, seen through their eyes, was a great mass of water. Although you can still see the other edge from one side, it was still the biggest body of water the cats have seen. Its blue water shone clearly as the sun's rays made them glisten and sparkle, while the waves gently hit the shore. The beautiful sight left the three cats silent as they admired the lake. They kept quiet for a while, until Dove's Wing broke the silence.

"Is…is this what I think it is?" She asked.

"Yes…" Half Moon said nodding as the smile stayed on her face. "…we're back at our old home." The memories of the past flooded through her as joy and happiness run through her head. This was the place where she was born. This was the place where she learned how to hunt. Memories of having fun with friends reminded her of the good times she had here. While the memory of her and Jay's Wing spending time together reminded her of love.

"Ummm…wait. What do you mean by old home?" Lion's Roar asked. Although he heard stories of the old home, he did not know what it looked like. This place was completely foreign and new to him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You and your sibling were born in the mountains." Half Moon said, facing the younger cat. "Well let me explain. Way before we went to the mountains, which you probably know why we went there, we lived here, by the lake. This was our home and it brings so much memories to me, just to be here again."

"Well its glad to see this place again, and trust me, I'm overjoyed. But there is still the question of why we're here?" Dove's Wing said as she looked away from the lake to face Half Moon.

"Well the bald cat, I think he said his name was Rock, said that he would take us to Jay's Wing." Lion's Roar reminded. "How he got us here, I have no clue. But maybe, just maybe, Jay's Wing is here."

Half Moon's eyes lit up as her ear went up in joy. The thought of her love being here brought more excitement to her as she screamed in glee, inside her head. To be able to see him again and to be able to lay her head on his soft fur was a dream that she had been longing for a long time.

Dove's Wing looked at the younger cat and nodded. "Well that could be true, but how can we be sure that we can tru…" Her sentence was suddenly cut of when the sound of someone talking, and rustling leaves, caught their attention.

The three cats looked towards the direction of the noise to see three cats emerge out of the bushes. By the looks on their faces, Half Moon could easily tell that the three new cats were surprise at their presence. Immediately, Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar took defensive poses, keeping low on the ground, ready to pounce. But Half Moon just stood there and looked at the cat in the middle. It was hard to believe what she was seeing, harder than realizing that they were back on the old home. She just stood there and stared at the cat, her heart pumping faster and faster. Slowly she started moving her lips, in an attempt to say something.

"Is…is that really you?"

* * *

**Liked it? Let me know in the comments. I really like writing this story and I hope you like it too. So thanks for reading, and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. I would like to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. I also noticed that this story got into a community, so that's a plus. Yay!**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 3**

Jayfeather sniffed the air as he blindly walked through the forest, his paws gently touching the dirt. Although he was blind, and not able to see in front of him, Jayfeather had no trouble navigating the forest. For he knew which way to go, the reason for this was the constant cycle of going through the same path, over and over, while gathering herbs. Even if he had something that blocked his way, he would just be able to sense them and go through the side. So if someone saw him, and didn't know he was blind, one would think that he was like any other cat. Jayfeather had great confidence in his ability to walk around the forest, gather some herbs, and go home safely. But as usual, his overprotective brother suggested that someone should come with him, during his herb gathering sessions. So he found, to his great annoyance, himself being dragged around the forest, as Lionblaze and Cinderheart led the way.

To make things a lot more annoying, Lionblaze and Cinderheart spent the entire time talking about how much they love each other, which made Jayfeather sick. Ever since they left camp, the two cats have been walking ahead of Jayfeather, tail entwined, and whispering, "I love you…' and other affectionate stuff like that.

Although Jayfeather was glad that Lionblaze had a mate, who loves and cares about him, he still found their public displays of affection really annoying. Especially when it was distracting him from gathering herbs.

Their purrs echoed through the forest, and entered his ears, as it distracted him from his concentration. He already had his ears down on his head, trying to show his annoyance. But the two were oblivious of this, since they couldn't see him, as he walked behind them. Jayfeather started to wonder if the they really wanted to help him or not.

But as Jayfeather continued to walk behind them, he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy inside him. Although he was a medicine cat, and knew that they couldn't fall in love and have mates. There was still a time where he wasn't a medicine cat. A time where he can see and fight. Be a sharpclaw and hunt. A time when he had some to love, that loved him back.

Giving out a quiet sight, he shook his head and he tried to push away does thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried to forget them, they always came back. How couldn't they? They were thoughts of a happier time, when he could see and run around the forest, while being able to catch pray. Memories of cats who didn't take pity on him, and knew him as a brave fighter. Memories of a certain cat he loved, a beautiful she-cat. A cat he cared about and wished was beside him.

"Hey, Jay, you alright back there?" Lionblaze said, his voice distracting Jayfeather from his thoughts. Going away from the memories of the past, Jayfeather returned himself to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Jayfeather said, grumpily. He still couldn't believe that Lionblaze always treated him like a kit. Out of all the cats, he couldn't believe that Lionblaze, his own brother, pitied him the most. Although he understood that he just wanted him safe, the way he treated him was just plain annoying. He expected his brother to be more aware that he didn't want anyone's pity.

"Well, sorry…" Lionblaze said looking behind him. "…you don't need to, wake up the entire forest and make a fuss about it."

Jayfeather just snorted in reply and remained quiet. He was in no mood in dealing with his brother right now. All he wanted to do was get herbs and go back to camp. Plain and simple.

The three cats continued in their journey, as Jayfeather remained silent behind them. They were getting near to a patch of herbs, located near the lake, Jayfeather knew about. The gray medicine cat couldn't wait to get the herbs, so that they could finally go back.

But as they emerged out of the bushes, and into an opening, he heard the surprise gasp of the two cats with him. Jayfeather was puzzled by this and remained their standing as he wondered what was wrong. He could sense that something was wrong, as if there was danger in front of them, from the emotions emitted from both Lionblaze and Cinderheart. At first, Jayfeather thought that they ran into a patrol from another clan. But that idea soon burst, when he heard a soft and familiar voice, ringing in the air.

"Is…is that really you?"

Jayfeather's blind blue eye shot open, as he heard the familiar voice. His ears perked up, as his interest on the situation grew. The voice was the voice he hadn't heard for a long time. The voice that he heard in his dreams and imagined in the day. The voice of a cat he knew, from another life. The voice of his love, Half Moon.

But, how? Half Moon was dead, since long ago. She was gone, and is with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It would be impossible for her to be here. The voice he heard must just be a memory, stored long ago, and slowly leaking out of his head.

"Jay's Wing!" He heard the same voice cry out in joy, as the sound of paw steps headed towards him. He could sense the cat getting closer to him, and as she did, her sweet scent registered in his mind. A small smile formed on his face, as he inhaled the fragrance. The scent made his heart beat faster and brought joy in him. This showed that he wasn't imagining the voice of his love, and that she was actually here.

But before the cat was able to get near him, the golden warrior with him blocked her path. Lionblaze stood in-between Jayfeather and the she-cat, claws unsheathe, teeth bared, and hissing. This cause the other cats to give angry glances at one another as the situation got tense.

"If you touch my brother, I will personally make sure you don't make it out this alive." Lionblaze warned. He then turned his head towards Jayfeather and said:

"Jayfeather, get out while you can. I want you to go back to camp and warn Bramblestar about these loners."

Jayfeather let out a short hiss of annoyance at this. 'Sure, now he believes I can trek through the forest on my own.' Jayfeather though. Instead of following his brother's orders, Jayfeather stood there and started to pad towards the cat.

* * *

"Who are you to order Jay's Wing." Half Moon hissed, as she felt anger rose through her. This golden cat, thinks that he's strong and all, but she knew she could fight him. Or die trying. Her anger came when the golden tom, looked at Jay's Wing and ordered him like a kit. Jay's Wing was a strong fighter, yet this cat wants him to run. Does he doubt his ability to fight? "Jay's Wing was one of the strongest and bravest sharpclaw in the lake, when we lived here!"

"Listen, we don't know who this Jay's Wing you are talking about." The other cat, a smoky gray she-cat, said.

"What do you mean you don't know about him?" Half Moon heard Dove's Wing cry out. "He's right over there. Are you mouse brained or something?"

The gray she-cat obviously took great offence at what was said, and growled at Dove's Wing. Half Moon was about to hiss, so that she can warn the she-cat to back off, when she suddenly notice Jay's Wing in front of her.

To the surprise of both the golden and gray cats, Jay's Wing stood in front of her, staring with a blank expression. She looked back at him, with a smile on her face. Looking at his eyes, she couldn't help but feel joy and warmth, as she stared at his marvelous blue orbs. But there was something wrong. She couldn't tell what it was, but his eyes were missing a certain spark in them. But she only though about it for a moment, for she was too busy enjoying his presence.

His wonderful scent entered her nostrils, as she enjoyed the smell. It was a scent she would not have forgotten and the scent that told her that it was really him. Although it was covered by an unfamiliar scent, she still knew that it was Jay's Wing. Her true love.

"H…Half Moon?" Jay's Wing said hesitantly, unsure if it was really her. She just interpreted the hesitation at his doubt of seeing her.

Hearing his voice again made her heart leap as she pushed forward and rubbed her muzzle against his. The feeling of their fur brushing was amazing, for she missed his touch so much.

"Oh, Jay's Wing, how I missed you." She said purring, as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. She felt all her emotions, which were piled up and hidden, ready to burst, as she tried her best to control them. She tried to hide her feeling from others, not letting them know what she felt. She thought that by doing this, the pain would disappear. But it didn't, instead the pain stabbed deeper.

So know, with Jay's Wing with her, the emotions were starting to come out. As the joy pushed out of her heart. The feeling of love, his warm body against hers, made her feel something she hadn't felt for a long time.

She felt Jay's Wing stiffen, which slightly surprise her, when she suddenly nuzzled him. But his body soon softened as he nuzzled her back. She could hear a purr erupt out of his throat as he smiled at her. She knew that he was happy to see her too, as the two cats were finally united again.

"I missed you too." He said, as she felt his tears stream down his cheeks and onto her.

They stayed like that for a long time, nuzzling one another as purrs escaped their throats. The joy they felt was great and they didn't want to move, let alone leave each other's presence. It wasn't until a loud shout, from the golden tom, did they break away.

"Can someone tell me why Jayfeather is nuzzling that loner!"

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this chapter. You can tell me what you think about it in the reviews. So thanks for reading and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after the world's longest writers block, I am finally back with this. Sorry if took a long time to update, cause I had real trouble updating over the year, due to the combination of writers block and loosing interest in Warriors completely. But now, with a new year a head, I am back in full force. So with that, I give you the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Confusion was not enough to describe the feeling that was brewing inside Lionblaze, as he stood there and watch his brother the loner in front of them. Eyeing Jayfeather as he rubbed his muzzle against the white she-cat, Lionblaze's mind couldn't help but stop as it tried to process what he was seeing. It was just too unbelievable. What was going on, he thought, did I miss something?

Staring at the grey cat, Lionblaze began to wonder if the cat in front of him was still the same old grump cat he knew and grew up with. He knew Jayfeather to be a cat who showed little affection, even to him, his own littermate, so it was a complete shock to him to see Jayfeather nuzzling this complete stranger. Was that really Jayfeather or had his brother finally lost his mind?

Regaining his composure after a long moment of staring at the two, Lionblaze shook his head and turned towards Cinderheart, who was equally shocked and confused. The two of them where clearly in the dark in this, but Lionblaze was determined to figure what was going on.

"Ummm…Jayfeather…" Lionblaze said, as he took a step forwards, trying to attract the cat's attention. "…mind if you tell us what's going on here?"

Seemingly shaken from their own little world, both Jayfeather and the white she-cat broke off and turned their attention towards him. Jayfeather not bothering to face him, but having his ears perked in attention, while the white she-cat gave him another annoyed look, as if he was disturbing them from something important.

"Oh…uhhh…Lionblaze." Jayfeather began, but unsure how to continue. "This cat over here, uh, well this is Half Moon."

"Uhu…" Lionblaze said, nodding before giving a sharp glance towards Half Moon. "And how exactly do you know her?" He then turned his gaze towards Jayfeather. "Don't tell me you've been meeting with these loners? Jayfeather, what did I tell you about padding out far away from camp without an escort? You could have been hurt if you aren't careful!"

Lionblaze could hear the distinct growl of annoyance from Jayfeather, as he spoke to him in the strict tone. Preparing for a quick reprisal from his brother, he continued to glare at the gray medicine cat. But he soon heard another growl emit from one of the loners as the other she-cat, a pale gray cat with blue eyes, that shockingly reminded him of Dovewing, moved forward and gave him an irritated look.

"Alright, I have had enough of you and your arrogant tone." She said, baring her teeth. "Who are you to think that you can just scold my brother like that? Jay's Wing is a perfectly independent cat and I'm pretty sure that he can freely do anything he wants!"

"Oh?" Lionblaze remarked returning the glare. "And who do you think you are to comment abou-" Suddenly stopping, he reflected on what the she-cat just said and stared at her as if she was crazy. "Wait, did you say he was your brother?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah." The she-cat said, with a confident nod. "Jay's Wing is _my_ brother and I have had enough of you ordering him around."

Glaring at the cat, Lionblaze shook his head. "No, no, I think you're mistaken. Because I'm pretty sure Jayfeather over there is my brother. Also, what is it with you and calling him Jay's Wing?"

A loud growl emitted once more from the gray she-cat, as she looked at Lionblaze before turning her attention towards Half Moon. "This cat's ignorance is getting on my nerves, Half Moon. Can we just go and leave these two, take Jay's Wing with us, and just return to the Mountains?"

"Whoa, whoa, you aren't taking Jayfeather away without going through us." Cinderheart said in alarm, as she stepped forward, ready to tackle the she-cat.

"Yeah!" Lionblaze said, as he glared at the cats. Two of them seemed to be ready to fight, crouching down with teeth glaring and claws unsheathed, while Half Moon, standing beside Jayfeather, was switching between angry glances at him and a worried look towards his brother.

"Jayfeather, get back here right now. StarClan only knows what these cats are planning." Lionblaze hissed, wishing that his brother would just listen to him.

"You see!" The gray she-cat blared. "He's at it again!"

The tension between the cats was clear and Lionblaze was ready to fight if it meant protecting his brother from these cats. He didn't know how Jayfeather knew them, but he placed that idea at the back of his mind, knowing that he could ask him later. For now, all he knew was these cats were trouble and when he heard that they were planning on taking away Jayfeather, he was determined to stop them. He knew that his priority right now was to protect Jayfeather and keep him safe. Jayfeather was the last of his littermates and loosing another would be something Lionblaze would never be able to accept.

Glaring and hissing each other, Lionblaze was sure that this confrontation would end up with them fighting.

But before any of them could do anything, Jayfeather seemed to have taken action for himself, as he moved up between the two, blocking that path of the battle ready cats.

"Alright listen you mouse brains." He said in clear voice that was heard by everyone. "Don't you go tearing each other's fur apart without understanding what's happening!" He then sighed as he shook his head. "Honestly, I don't want to hear two of my siblings tearing themselves apart jut to protect me." He added in a mutter.

"Two of your siblings?" Lionblaze questioned, with a baffled expression. "Jayfeather, what do you mean? Who are these cats and why do you know them?"

"And why do they keep on calling you Jay's Wing?" Cinderheart added.

Jayfeather paused for a moment, as if he found the situation difficult to explain. Despite it being a difficult to interpret what his blank expressions usually meant, Lionblaze knew him long enough to see that Jayfeather was troubled and hesitant on explaining this all to them.

Lionblaze continued to stare at his brother when he realizes that Half Moon pad towards him. Looking at the she-cat, he noticed a worried look on her face as she moved closer to comfort Jayfeather.

"Jay's Wing…" She said. "…I too want to know what's going on. Who are these cats and why, why do you seem different?"

"Half Moon, I…" Jayfeather began before stopping. Lionblaze could tell that Jayfeather was trying to hide something, but what it was, he didn't know.

"Don't worry…you know that you can tell me anything." Half Moon said, now rubbing against Jayfeather in hopes of relaxing him in the seemingly tense situation.

Seeing this, Lionblaze felt disgust as these she-cat drew close to his brother once more. Rolling his eyes, he let out a loud hiss. "Alright, what is with this she-cat and rubbing against you?" Glaring at both of them, he added. "It's as if you two were mates or something."

Lionblaze suddenly paused after saying that, as if something in his mind connected two pieces together. The way they have had greeted each other, the way they were acting… No, he thought, it can't be.

Staring at Jayfeather, he didn't know what to say and how to proclaim this realization. But instead of him saying something, Jayfeather beat him to the point, as his brother proved his suspicion.

"That's because, in a way, we are."

* * *

Jayfeather felt his heart beat fast as he said that. The blood in his veins were flowing like a river, while his heart pump and shook his body, all because of the excitement of what he said caused. He admitted it; he admitted it right in front of them. And now all of them were taking it all in.

From besides him, he could feel Half Moon purr in delight as he admitted their relationship, as she did not know the importance of what he had just said. Of course he too was happy to finally be with her, to be reunited to the cat he loved the most, and to show his affection for her. But inside, with the inner medicine cat within was constantly screaming, as it knew the problems such a relationship could bring to him. For he wasn't a sharpclaw in the mountain and the past anymore. No, he was back in the present, back in the clans, where he was just a medicine cat. But to Half Moon, he wasn't a medicine cat. He was her hero, her beloved one. To her his proclaiming of their love was something sweet and beautiful and not controversial.

Bringing his attention away from Half Moon and focusing towards his two clanmates, he noticed that the two were still silent from the shock. Having not said a word, they remained quiet as they tried to digest what he just said.

And he couldn't blame them. Who wouldn't be shocked? For their trusted, loyal medicine cat to say that he had a mate? The very thought seemed so vulgar, especially here in the clans.

"W…wait…" Cinderheart began, finally breaking the silence. "…you're telling us that you two…you two are mates?"

"Well…" Jayfeather said. "Lovers would be a better word actually."

"So you two have been meeting before." Lionblaze accused. "Seeing each other in secret, hiding it from the clan. Hiding it from me."

"Now, Lionblaze, it isn't that simple." Jayfeather said, giving him an exasperated look. "Actually, nothing about this is simple at all."

"Oh, isn't it?" Lionblaze said. "Cause from what I heard, I clearly remember them saying something about going to the mountains, with you! So what are you planning, running away and leaving as all behind?" Lionblaze snorted. "If so, then you're no better than Leafpool."

"Do not compare me to Leafpool!" Jayfeather shouted, shocking Half Moon who momentarily steped away from his sudden burst. "I am nothing like her and this situation I'm in is nothing like hers."

Jayfeather have had it up to there with all these accusations Lionblaze was throwing him. Once again, his brother was treating him as if he was a kit that needed to be scolded. Didn't he understand that he could work on his own without any help? He may be blind, but it didn't mean he was dependent on others all the time.

"Now…" Jayfeather hissed. "…if you could just listen to me, then I could properly explain what's going on."

"Fine…" Lionblaze grumbled, as he heard his brother shift from his position and take a seat. "…I'm listening."

"Good." He meowed. "Now…I know you two are confused on what's happening…" He said, addressing Lionblaze and Cinderheart. "…but I can assure you, I did not break the Warrior's Code. At least, I don't think I did."

"The Warrior's Code?" Half Moon asked from beside him, obviously curious on what that was.

"Don't worry, I'll explain about that later." Jayfeather whispered to her calmly.

"Anyways, you two both know how I have the ability to control dreams, right. Well, I don't exactly know how it happened, but at one point, while I was wondering in my dreams, I was transported in the past. And not as myself, but as a sharpclaw named Jay's Wing. I would later learn that I am actually an incarnation of Jay's Wing, so if you think about it, I am Jay's Wing."

"Alright, so now I know why they call you Jay's Wing…" Lionblaze said wearily. "…but that still doesn't explain how you and this cat over here became 'lovers'"

"I was getting to that…" He said, his patience wearing thin. "As I was saying, while there, I was guided by a cat named Rock and help-"

"Wait, you know Rock?" Half Moon exclaimed from beside him.

"You've met him?" Jayfeather asked, realizing that Rock might have been involved in this. And when Rock was involved, then there was no saying what that old spirit had in mind.

"Yes…" Half Moon said. "…he was the one who sent us here. He said that if we followed him then, then I can be reunited with you."

Jayfeather paused for a moment as he wondered what Rock was planning, but when Half Moon rubbed against him once more and explained how she followed Rock to reunite with him, a gentle purr came from him. She must really love him, he thought, as much as I love her.

"Ehem." Lionblaze said, trying to attract his attention. "Explanation, remember?"

"Right." Jayfeather said before continuing. "When I was with the Tribe, they still lived here, by the lake. But prey was becoming scarce and many cats were starving. But under the guidance of Rock, I managed to convince them to the mountains, yada, yada, yada. Now, I thought it would be my last encounter with the tribe and that I would be glad to finish the task I was given, but…" He pressed himself against the cat beside him. "…during my time there, I became close with Half Moon. And I might have grown a crush on her. But I knew my place wasn't there and I had to leave, so I did.

"But that wasn't my last encounter with them, because when we went to the Tribe at their mountain home, I was once again sent to help their ancestors. This time I was there to help them hunt and although I did succeed on doing so, I soon came to a problem when I was about to leave." Jayfeather felt sadness overtake him, as he remembered the sad event. "T problem was, I didn't want to leave…"

Jayfeather remembered the memories at that time, the sorrow he felt to be parted away from the only cat who loved him, the only cat that he himself loved. He remembered the loneliness in her eyes and the echoing of her voice, promising that she would always wait for him.

It broke his heart to remember that.

"I had fallen in love with Half Moon, it was something that I couldn't let go because I knew that I would never experience such a thing back in the clans. But that place, that place wasn't mine and I was told by Rock to leave…" He fought hard to suppress the sadness that was inside him, as he began to address Half Moon, who was listening intently beside him.

"I didn't want to go…" He said, a small tear running down from his eyes. "…I wanted to stay with you. But I was told that it wasn't my place and that I had no choice."

"It's alright Jay's Wing…" He heard her say, as she tried to comfort him. Licking away the tear, Half Moon spoke to him with her gently and calming voice. "…I completely understand. You had no choice, you had to leave. But do not worry…because now we can be together again."

As she nuzzled him, Jayfeather couldn't help but let out another purr. She really was the one, the one who loved and understood him the most. Even after he left her twice, she still loved him. So he was determined to repay her, to repay her for the times he had made her lonely.

"So that was why you looked so depressed when you came home from the mountains." Jayfeather heard Lionblaze mutter, making the medicine cat bring his attention back to his brother.

"You really love her don't you?" Lionblaze asked, his voice now much calmer, as if the story, combined with the emotions the two cats were emitting, somehow convinced the golden tom to believe what he had told.

"Yes, yes I do." Jayfeather said, regaining his composure.

"And that story…that story was real, right?"

"Of course it's really, you mouse brain!" Jayfeather spat. "Why would I make a lie, especially one as important as that?"

"I don't know…" Lionblaze said, unsure on why he doubted his brother. This was his kin, his closest kin, and such trust issues shouldn't have existed. But now he was willing to accept what his brother was going to say, from here on now he would have more faith in him.

"But Jayfeather…right now, I believe you. I believe what you said and that…that you really love her."

"Thank you." Jayfeather said, a smile forming in his face.

Unlike times where he was force to smile to make it look he was alright, this smile was true and real. For now he was with the cat he loved the most and understood by his own littermate.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Anyways, like always, see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, Jayfeather with a mate…" Cinderheart said, whispering to Lionblaze. "…who would have known?" Adding a happy purr to her comment, she looked at the two tangled cats and found the entire situation cute.

Throughout the time she knew Jayfeather, she had always seen him as nothing but a grumpy medicine cat, who focused on nothing but work. It was rare to see the gray tabby in a happy mood and now, to see him in complete love, was certainly a strange yet satisfying sight.

"I know right…" Lionblaze replied, as he too stared at Jayfeather and his supposed mate. Although he had recovered from the initial shock, he still found the entire situation as something that he never imagined seeing. "…and to think, he never bothered telling me about this before."

"Well yeah…but you got to view it from his perspective." Cinderheart said. "How can a medicine cat just go around saying that his has a mate without getting criticized?"

Sighing, Lionblaze nodded, knowing that she was right. "I guess you're right… But I'm his brother. Doesn't he trust me enough?" Despite understanding full well about his brother's situation, he still felt somewhat bitter at the thought that Jayfeather never shared this to him before.

"He trusts you." Cinderheart said, rubbing her head against him in a comforting manner. "But there are thing that we're afraid to tell our love ones, even the ones we keep close to our heart." Glancing towards Jayfeather once more, she couldn't help but stifle another purr at the sight of the happy medicine cat. "You remember what he said; the two were forced to separate because of the prophecy. I think that he's way of coping with that separation was trying to forget about her. And not telling you was just a part of his way of coping."

Lionblaze stayed silent for a moment, staring at the two reunited lovers, before nodding. "Well, at least he wouldn't try to suppress his memories of her anymore." Grinning, he shook his head as a smug look formed on his face. "Just look at him, I've never seen him that happy before. Not even when we were kits!"

Cinderheart giggled at this, as she nodded happily. "Now just imagine how the surprised the clan will be once we get back to camp."

"Surprised at what?" Lionblaze said with a playful look. "Surprised at the fact that their grump emotionless medicine cat had, not only found love, but also had a mate this entire time or at the fact that Jayfeather is actually happy?"

"Oh you…" Cinderheart said, batting her paw at him. "Of course they'll be shock at the first one. Although, once they calmed down, I think they'll be even more shocked at the second one."

"But first let's hope they'll calm down." Lionblaze reminded. "You know how some of the cats there can be really strict to following the warrior's code. Do you really think the clan would accept the idea of Jayfeather having a mate as easily as we did?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that…" Cinderheart said gloomily. "But they should! Jayfeather, along with you and Dovewing, has done a lot for the clans and I think a little bit of happiness is a just reward for the things you three have done. Jayfeather sacrificed his relationship with her to save the clans, so I think the clans owe him this much. Besides, if someone says that StarClan won't approve of this, let us just reminds them that StarClan themselves allowed this to happen."

"They did?" Lionblaze asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think they did." Cinderheart said sheepishly. "Jayfeather said that this cat named Rock managed to transport him to the past. I can only assume that Rock is a StarClan cat, because who else would have the power to do such things but a cat from StarClan?"

"And do you really think the clan would believe that?" Lionblaze inquired.

Cinderheart just shrugged and gave him an unsure look. "Maybe... But we aren't going to know unless we go figure it out."

"I guess you're right." Lionblaze said, nodding before turning his glance towards Jayfeather and Half Moon, who were still comfortably enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"This clan, ThunderClan, this is your home, correct?" Half Moon asked, as she walked next to Jayfeather.

Walking through the forest, the group finally decided that they had already spent enough time in the small clearing and that they should start heading back to camp. With Jayfeather leading the group, flanked by Half Moon, Lion's Roar, and Dove's Wing, and with Lionblaze and Cinderheart trailed from behind, keeping an eye on them, the six made their way and headed back to camp.

"Yeah." Jayfeather said, as he led them on. He had taken this path so many times before and knew which way to turn without getting lost.

"And this is where you originally came from, right?" She asked, continuing her bombardment of questions. Ever since they left the clearing, she, along with Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, had been sending him a torrent of questions about the clans and what they do. At first, Jayfeather felt that he owed them an explanation for his sudden disappearance before and explaining the clans to them would probably help, but know, as their questioning continued, he began to feel tired and overwhelmed. Doing his best, he tried not to show it to them.

Normally, his grumpy and closed in self would not entertain anyone with so many questions as them, but to them, he wasn't Jayfeather. No, he was Jay's Wing to them. And although Jay's Wing and Jayfeather were technically the same, their personalities and responsibilities were different. So right now, he didn't act as if he were Jayfeather, but instead acted like Jay's Wing, the sharpclaw they all looked up too. Besides, deep inside, he preferred being Jay's Wing than Jayfether.

"Yeah, this was my original home." He said, solemnly. "This was where I was born and this is where I live now."

"I see." He heard Half Moon, understanding in her voice. Looking around, she couldn't help but fill a sense of familiarity all around her. "Well, this place surely has changed since the time we left it for the mountains, yet it still feels the same somehow."

"You bet it does." Dove's Wing remarked with clear joy in her voice. From the sound of her voice, Jayfeather could tell that she was really excited being back in such a forested area. "Now don't get me wrong, the mountains were nice and all, but I missed this place so much. No more rocky caves and gigantic boulder here. Just tall trees, leaves, and grass!"

Taking a whiff of the air, she took in the familiar smells around her before letting out a long purr. Suddenly, her whole body went out on double excitement as she suddenly stopped, forcing everyone, but Jayfeather, to look at her.

"What is it, Dove's Wing?" Lion's Roar asked curiously.

"That smell…" The pale gray she-cat muttered. "…oh…I remember that smell all too well… Its mouse!"

Then, grinning widely, she dashed off and away from the group, leaving the remaining five cats stunned as she disappeared within the forest of leaves and brambles.

"I think we better go after her before she gets lost." Jayfeather said, cursing Dove's Wing for such a stupid action. "Only StarClan knows what kind of trouble she might get in. These territories have changed since you two were last here and she isn't familiar with these changes."

"You're right." Half Moon agreed, before preparing to give chase before Dove's Wing got too far. Looking towards direction where she ran off too, she was about to move forward when she suddenly noticed that Jayfeather still standing still, as if not planning to go anywhere.

"Well?" She asked, staring at him with confusion. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, right behind you." Jayfeather said, suddenly embarrassed. Then, taking a gentle step, he slowly walked forward, keeping a steady, yet slow pace.

Noticing this, Half Moon looked at him with concern. She had already noticed this before, when she realized that he was going in a slightly slower pace than the rest of them, but didn't think much of it then. But now, she worried about him as she quickly studying him, watching his slow movement.

"Are you alright, Jay's Wing?" She asked, as she tried to look for any sign of severe injury on him. "I've noticed that you've been going a little slow….have you been injured on the leg or something?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Jayfeather said, dismissing it, not wanting to admit the cause of his slow pace. "Now, let's stop worrying about me. What we're supposed to be worrying about is Dove's Wing. So let's go."

With that, he began padding forward once more. Following Dove's Wing scent, he took careful steps as the rest followed behind him.


End file.
